Cathy Bradford
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ Jim Carver: Cathy Bradford?! She's got about as much Community Spirit as Adolf Hitler! - Jim Carver when June Ackland suggests Cathy for CSU PC Cathy Bradford was a character in The Bill ''between 2002 and 2004. Cathy Bradford may have looked like Goldilocks, but she had the attitude of the Big Bad Wolf. PC Cathy Bradford was one of Sun Hill's most deranged officers, and was notorious for lying. Cathy was initially posted as a probationer in Leeds, but it was not long before she jumped at the opportunity to join the Hong Kong police where she quickly attained the rank of Inspector. She returned to the United Kingdom, hoping to regain her rank of Inspector, as she was made PC again. She made a huge impression on her first day managing to restrain a suspect who tried to escape from Sergeant Craig Gilmore, and turned down Tony Stamp on the same day. Obsession with Brandon Kane After the Sun Hill fire in 2002 and the renovation at Sun Hill, a Community Safety Unit was set up and Cathy joined, immediately falling for new recruit TDC Brandon Kane. This started a crazed obsession which was first acted on when Brandon's ex, Tanya, threatened to take his children to Scotland after one of them fell over in the CSU office when Brandon had to unexpectedly look after the kids at work, so Cathy spiked drinks that Tanya was having while she had lunch with her girlfriend, and Tanya was subsequently banned from driving. Cathy then split Tanya up with her partner Roz, when she claims that Roz was beating up Brandon's son, Jordan. Cathy later was stabbed with hypodermic needle and despite the fact her test came up negative, she claimed it was positive to get sympathy from Brandon, and they later slept together. When Tanya tells Cathy she wants to get back together with Brandon, Cathy pushes her down the stairs at a car park and Tanya later dies. Cathy also split Brandon up from a nurse love interest, by claiming she was making hoax calls while Eva Sharpe's daughter Joanna was missing. Cathy later stopped Polly Page from telling the truth about assisting the suicide of her friend Dr Owen Preston, and when Polly is arrested for murder, not only does Cathy lie to get Polly temporarily sent down, Cathy also gets engaged to Polly's boyfriend, Max Wyatt. Cathy also lost CADO Roberta Cryer's job by beating herself up after continually lying about a stalker. When PC Honey Harman gets close to Brandon, Cathy burns down Brandon's home and gets him to move in with her and Max, but when Max helps Brandon get ready to move out, Cathy beats Max to death with her ASP. Brandon's kids find a CCTV tape of the car park where Tanya died the night she fell and Brandon sees Cathy on it, and goes to see Robbie Cryer, who is beaten up by Cathy. When this evidence is taken to DCI Jack Meadows, Cathy abducts Brandon's kids and locks them and herself in the station boiler room. When she is found she holds Brandon hostage and lets the kids go, before she is arrested trying to set fire to the boiler room with her and Brandon in it. Brandon later resigns and Polly is released from prison, and Polly goes to visit Cathy in a mental hospital before she leaves Sun Hill, as she does not enjoy her new posting as CAD Operator. Family and Relationships * '''Fiancé:' Max Wyatt (2003) Service Record * 2003: Murders Tanya Kane * 2003: Befriends Polly Page but sets her up in court * 2003: Gets Roberta Cryer fired 2003: Murders Max Wyatt 2003-2004: Exposed by Brandon Kane and Honey Harman 2004: Abducts Zoe and Jordan Kane Crimes Committed by Cathy Bradford * Entraps Tanya Kane into DUI by spiking her drink * Pushes Tanya Kane down staircase, results in her death * Falsifies a statement * '''Commits perjury in court case * Sets fire to Brandon Kane's house * '''Beats Max Wyatt to death * Falsifies plea for help to get SRO Roberta Cryer fired * Assaults former SRO Roberta Cryer * Abducts Zoe and Jordan Kane * 'Assaults PC Honey Harman, breaks into Sun Hill Station * 'Assaults maintenance officer * Stabs DC Brandon Kane and h'olds him hostage' Quotes *'Robbie Cryer:' You're not going to get away with all this, you know! *'P.C. Cathy Bradford:' Oh but I have, haven't I? I can get away with anything; I'm a police officer. Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:C.S.U Personnel Category:Criminals Category:Uniform Personnel Category:Police Constables Category:Sun Hill Personnel